


The New Guardians of the Cube

by AdamantVibranium_SuperBoy



Series: Guardians of the Cube [1]
Category: Guardians of the Cube, Naked Justice
Genre: Alternate Universe – Canon Divergent, Canon Divergent after Guardians of the Cube Issue #4, Comic Book Science, Cops, Deimos - Freeform, Domination, Felinoids, Gay, Homosexuality, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Power Dynamics, Submission, Superpowers, Truckers, superhero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantVibranium_SuperBoy/pseuds/AdamantVibranium_SuperBoy
Summary: After the demise of almost the entirety of the Guardians of the Cube, Ghost Boy and Naked Justice escape certain death only to find themselves on the run. The Cube will choose new Guardians. What pleasures and perils await our heroes?
Relationships: Bob Pierce/Dick Habib, Camilicat/Slith, Felix Himner/Bob Pierce, Felix Himner/Peter Goldman, Jon Daisy/Bob Pierce, Jon Daisy/Felix Himner, Jon Daisy/Peter Goldman, Randy Schlong/Josh Young, Randy Schlong/Peter Goldman
Series: Guardians of the Cube [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974196





	1. A Necessary Evil

His name is Jon Daisy. His hair is a color between grass green and lime green, framing his adorable, masculine face with a soul-patch-goatee, short and musky in his pits and trailing from his furry crotch to his navel, and his purple flower tattoos adorn his nipples and shaved balls. He's sitting naked right now in his van. He never calls himself a hippie, but it's easy to see he's barely left the sixties in some respects. The van is colorfully painted and he ushers his guests inside. 

Felix Himner isn't happy about this, and neither is Peter Goldman. Also known as Naked Justice and Ghost Boy, they are the last Guardians of the Cube. At least until now. It all started when the enemy destroyed Darque and the other Guardians using the cube's power against them after holding Incubus hostage. Of course, even after the Cube was traded for his life, Incubus was not released. Ghost Boy was able to phase through the blast that destroyed his team and Naked Justice's invulnerability protected him somehow. But the Cube had chosen its guardians and Ghost Boy and Naked Justice phase-shifted and muscled through to recover the cube and Ghost Boy's invisibility helped them escape unseen.

With no direction but to flee, the boys ran home to pack their bags and get out of town. They will miss Vancouver, but the enemy will find them easily if they stay. That's when the Cube communicated directly with them for the first time. It showed them a team, physical features indistinguishable but personalities and vibrations easy to feel. The only clear sign was a tattoo all too familiar to Ghost Boy. To his dismay, he knew the perfect way to escape town to a whole other country without papers or a trail. 

That's how they came to find Jon Daisy in his colorful van, banging a twink with his huge cock on a bed of grass in the back of the vehicle, flowery vines restraining his conquest and pollen intoxicating the boy beyond reason or consent. From what Felix has heard about Jon, this is his M.O. The boy was probably straight – probably said 'no' – but Jon only cares about his own lustful desires. Ghost Boy despises him for what he put Incubus and his father through. He turned Diablo into his own personal plaything, immortalizing him as a lawn ornament, frozen in time with large flowers growing from every orifice. Incubus has never been alright, always haunted by the loss of his father and the tragic way he was taken from him. But the Cube was clear. Despite their distaste for the sexy sadist, they need him.

Jon offers to share the boy he's fucking, receiving a solid 'no', before sending the boy on his way, sans car keys, thanks to Ghost Boy who can easily see the boy doesn't need to be driving. The keys will be tangible in a few hours when the boy is sober. Jon turns on Naked Justice and Ghost Boy. 

"I suppose you'll do. Get on the grass, asses in the air!"

"We're not here for that, Jon," says Ghost Boy.

"You will be," says Jon, grinning lustfully with a blood-chilling and erection-inducing leer. "In fact, once you have my seed planted in you, all you'll want is me. Just give in. You know you want to…"

"Jesus, Jon, you really are a dick!" says Naked Justice.

Jon wags his tattooed genitals at him, raging hard on pulsing with desire and enthralling Naked Justice despite his intentions. _Damnit! It's that pollen! I'm standing too close to the van door!_ Naked Justice takes a step back, but soon the Cube in Ghost Boy's hand begins to glow and the lust they both feel for Jon is uncontrollable. Jon glows with the green of a perfect garden and his tattoos glow with unnatural light. 

It dawns on them that Jon Daisy isn't just their ticket out of Dodge, he's now a Guardian of the Cube.

Naked Justice licks his lips. "Looks like we're on a team, aren't we?" says Jon. 

Ghost Boy looks at him warily, trying to overcome the more potent pollen emanating from not only the flowers in the van, but from Jon Daisy's very body. "I guess… a little team building wouldn't hurt…." Jon wastes no time in crashing Ghost Boy's face into his armpit, holding him firmly by his curly locks and letting out a gorgeous scent of pure unadulterated manhood and fruitiness, an odd combination, but somehow fitting. Then, Jon grabs the heroes and yanks them into the van, ushering in a new phase of their lives, though none of them yet know it. What happens next is pure pornography. Jon lets his new playthings explore his body for a few minutes, feeling up their perfect bubble butts, bulging abs of steel, thick arms and mountainous pecs. Jon's own body is just as honed, and he turns them over to encase them in vines, licking their butt cracks all the way up the spine to their necks and sucking hickeys, marking his boys with passion. The marks will fade with unnatural speed given the boys' powers, but that's okay. Jon will just have to make new ones. He passionately pushes inside of Ghost Boy first, letting the muscular boy milk his cock with enthusiasm as Naked Justice whines for attention. Jon slaps Naked Justice upside the head. 

"Shut up and wait your turn, whore!"

"Yes, Sir," says Naked Justice. He still pulses his cock in the grass of the van's bed, but soon flower stalks erupt to encircle his enormous cock, squeezing it as even more vines enwrap his neck, giving him a relaxing feeling of helplessness, and his hips, fondling his asscheeks and searching his pucker for entrance. 

Jon continues to fuck into Ghost Boy until Ghost Boy is erupting underneath him, screaming in ecstasy as Jon laughs at his newest conquest. "Oh Ghostie, may I call you Peter? I'm not even close to through with you. I hope you like it rough…"

Eight hours later, Jon Daisy is sated and his boys are finally able to explain the situation, saying what they came to say in the first place – that they're on the run and need to leave the city ASAP. Jon kisses them each tenderly and holds their faces gingerly. "Oh, sweet boys. Of course I'll run away with you. And I have a few deliveries to make in the States anyways. We're going somewhere your villains will never find us."


	2. Pit Stop

For the first stretch of the ride, Jon Daisy has his new boys sleep to take the next shift. It's convenient anyways because he'll be smuggling them across the border under a canvas of flowers in the back of the van. He hooks vines in their mouths like bits and summons flowers to grow from their bulging cocks and perfect assholes. They're utterly at his mercy, just like they all like it, and he uses his powers of pollen to send them off to sleep. Completely hidden, even from heat scans, Jon shows his credentials at the border and crosses into Washington State. 

They're in Oregon at a truck stop when Jon decides to end his shift. He wakes up Peter and Felix to make love to them again, this time fucking their asses before fucking their faces, and reveling in the way they squirm and writhe beneath him, clearly simultaneously disgusted and turned on. He grins a feral grin as he comes down Felix's throat for a fifth time and rails his face hard, making the hero blush as red as his mask and boots. Peter is already licking at Jon's balls, waiting for his turn to take the magnificent cock from Felix and let Jon have his way with him once more. But the shaking in the van draws attention. The vehicle has been moving in time with Jon's thrusts for hours, and when there's a knock at the rear door of the van, they're all certain it's the cops. Jon Daisy leaves the boys tied down in flowery vines with their red raw asses, covered in streams of come, perked up as he opens the back door wide, grinning with his dick out and spreading his musky pollen thick in the air while flexing his muscles to seduce whoever is disturbing them. He realizes for a horrified second that the person knocking may be too young, but by the time this occurs to him he sees a large man, bodybuilder by the looks of it and a heavy muscular chub. The bodybuilder is hairy and wearing attire that screams trucker, from cut-off flannel shirt to his "My Dick Is My Copilot" trucker hat. His jeans are unbuttoned but not unzipped and his belt hangs slack. The bulge in his pants is as huge as his muscles, easily fourteen inches long and four inches across if not bigger. The other man is wearing a cop uniform and has a smug look on his face. He's a State Trooper if his uniform is to be believed, but his grin says he's not on the side of the law right now. His bulge is just as clearly outlined by his tight pants and though his thighs are hugely thick, they do not dwarf his cock, easily five inches in girth to Jon's utter delight. What he wouldn't give to see that ramming into one of his boys! Oh, he's gonna make it happen, alright.

Jon eyes the pair hungrily as the boys look over their shoulders, still strapped down by the vines and beginning to look frightened, though still clearly under the pollen's influence. "Can I help you gentlemen?" asks Jon innocently.

The men share a look before ignoring him as they stare at the rumps in front of them. "Well, I'll be!" says the trucker. "You were right, Bob. Those are faggots." Jon's expression sours and the boys become half indignant and half frightened. "I guess this means you get first pick."

"I'm gonna pick that flower, Randy," says Bob the Cop. Jon starts to protest against the heteroflexible attack but he is quickly overpowered by the large men who pin him down in the van and close the door behind them. The trucker moves to shove his humongous precome-leaking cock all the way down Jon's throat, taking his breath away in more ways than one as the big bellied cop licks his lightly fuzzed anus, wetting it to perfection before sliding right in. Jon is perplexed at his predicament, but he's in awe of their sizes, and OHMYGODS they're both uncut! Jon thanks his lucky stars while cursing his molesters. Perhaps this is what his boys feel like, he thinks as he begins to pass out. The huge girth stretching him inside is painful in just the right way, and the pulsing in his throat as he swallows the come shooting the last of his consciousness away push him over the edge and he gushes come all over the bed of his van, giving a whole new meaning to the term 'grass stains'.

By the end of his orgasm, Jon Daisy is passed out and the vines hold tight as the young heroes are helpless to stop the ravaging of their dominant. Still fucked up on pollen, they lack the wherewithal to phase or break their ways out of the vines. A psychoanalyst may wonder if they really want to. It seems Jon Daisy is getting his just desserts and they're hoping for a little dessert themselves...

Two hours of spit roasting the fabulous, flowery fucker brings the initial romp to a close. The cop, Bob, fully engorged and coming hard into the tight hole that's now welcoming him and beckoning him inside, decides he's keeping this one indefinitely. He'll have to come back for the van with Randy, but for now, he's going to 'arrest' the flower-power slut and take him to his own personal cell. On his salary of being a crooked cop, he can afford to have a decked out basement prison. And the man smells so dreamy…. He's gonna keep him for a ten year sentence, minimum. He growls into Jon's ear as he starts to pull out, but thinks better of it and begins releasing a long awaited piss, streaming into his new bitch. 

Meanwhile, the trucker, Randy, is using hedge trimmers from his truck to cut away at the vines and tendrils possessing the boys, and they lay limp at his mercy, still pollinated from hours of psychotropic bliss, as he gathers them in his arms one by one and takes them back to his truck. He buckles them in and heads for the open road. His next delivery pick up isn't too far and he can ravage them when he gets further into the woods. It wouldn't do to let anyone hear their screams.


	3. Daisy's Desserts

When Jon Daisy wakes up, he's handcuffed to a pipe on the ceiling, feet dangling with toes barely holding him up off the ground. It's the perfect height for the taller man, the muscled, fat cop who Jon remembers is named Bob. Bob is still in full uniform, standing in front of him with a leer of lust, power and absolute authority. Jon does the only thing that comes natural to him around cops. He spits at him, spraying his new ravager's cheek with spittle as the man frowns and pulls out a nightstick harnessed at his side. He roughly spins Jon around shoves the nightstick into Jon's fuzzy pucker a few inches, eliciting a half-gasp, half-scream from the younger man and biting his neck dominantly. Jon knows he deserves much worse than this for his sins, but he feels so powerless and humiliated that he can't imagine things being much worse. 

"I'm gonna fuck you for years, Boy. Decades. You got that, faggot?!"

"Fuck you, screw!"

Bob rams the nightstick into Jon even further, bringing it from four inches to nine inches inside of him in a single moment with only his built up come and piss to lubricate Jon's ass. 

Jon lets out a blood-chilling scream. 

"The correct answer is 'Yes, Officer Pierce'. Don't worry, Boy. You'll have time to learn. Look around. This is your home. Ain't no going back. Those boys, they're long gone with that van of yours. And me? Well, I'm your jailer. Your warden. Your Master. You got it, fuck face?! I. OWN. YOU."

Reality begins to sink in and Jon begins to cry. In this place he feels so helpless that he can't even access his powers. It's unfair! Unimaginable! Why can't he use the powers he's had since birth? What's stopping him from– from– Oh, no…. His captor must have powers. The power to stop others' powers or to keep a prison firm. That explains why Naked Justice didn't save him. Ghost Boy, he could understand, but Felix would have broken those vines in an instant to keep their new family together. Jon looks over his shoulder to stare in his _Master's_ eyes. 

Officer Pierce spits on him, dripping saliva all over his face. Jon Daisy shudders a breath and begins to accept his fate. He can feel the power emanating from this man. He _is_ a Meta. And as Jon lowers his eyes to try and sneak a peek at the cock he craves to fill him, Officer Pierce grins a genuine mischievous smile and begins to massage his insides with the nightstick. 

Jon lets out a mumbled, "Fuck yeah… Fuck my ass with that stick, Officer…. Let me have that fat dick of yours…. PLEASE!"

But Officer Pierce knows a little bit about anticipation and doesn't change his pace one bit, continuing a gentle rub on Jon's insides until the younger man is jelly in his arms. Once he's sure Jon is barely lucid, overcome with submissive lust, he slowly removes the nightstick and begins opening his pants, pulling out his hard, impossibly thick ten inches and rubbing it in Jon's smooth cheeks as he fists Jon's cock gently, teasing his prize until the precome is a steady ooze out of Jon's dickhole. Officer Pierce licks his knuckles and begins forcing his way in smoothly as Jon invites him into his body, pushing back against him and milking his huge cock with his tight ring of muscle. 

"You're mine, faggot. My plaything. My prisoner. Say it."

"I'm your faggot, Officer. I'm yours… your fucktoy… your prisoner… I'm gonna stay yours too…"

"That's right, faggot," says Officer Pierce. "You're mine forever. I'm gonna keep you. My wife will never know. You'll be my precious little secret."

Somehow that turns Jon on something fierce. This 'straight' man is fucking him, dominating him, completely owning him, and there's nothing he can do to stop it. Nothing he wants to do. Forget everything else in his life. All he wants is to be his Master's prisoner. 

Officer Pierce begins to rub his fat belly on Jon's back while he fucks him, uniform unbuttoned, bare skin against Jon's back. Jon hates it. He hates cops, hates homophobes, hates hypocrits, and is truly disgusted by the unfit thicker male form that his new Master has. But all that detestation piles up into even more submission, knowing how much he hates this but can't stop it, doesn't want to. He's so wrapped up in riding the wave of emotions that he doesn't realize Officer Pierce has pulled out and is just rubbing his belly on Jon's back. The feeling of being so utterly used and disgusted makes Jon come harder than he thinks he ever has, spraying the wall of his cell with gush after gush of come. Finally, as the orgasm subsides, he manages in a post-nut clarity to say, "I hate you. You fuckin' perve."

Pierce shoves his fat ten inches of engorged man meat inside of Jon's supple ass, shocking Jon's body and making the man grunt loudly in pain. Turned on by his prisoner's realization, Officer Pierce slowly makes love to the younger man, feeling up his perfect pecs, defined eight pack, and feeling the supple bubble butt between his thighs as he moves in and out. He knows this gentle passion is even harder for Jon to take than cruelty, so he saves his physical sadism in favor of the mindfuck. But just as he's about to come inside the young man who's nothing but a spiteful puddle in his arms, Pierce pulls himself back from the edge and still rock hard inside his prisoner, pisses a huge load of urine, streaming into Jon with a sour smell and a bloating feeling. Jon can't believe what's happening. He's a fucktoy. A urinal. Probably a slave. Probably for the rest of his life. He wants to break free. He wants to run. But every time he searches for the will to rebel, it isn't there. Jon Daisy _belongs_ to Officer Pierce in a way no one has ever belonged to him. Peter and Felix were his for a day and a half, and he's only been Pierce's for a few hours, but the feeling is so different, and not just because he's the toy this time but because Officer Pierce has a power over him that is beyond lust or intoxication. It vibrates in his very being.

"Say it again, Boy. Say it for me."

Jon begins to cry. "I'm your faggot, Sir. I'm your faggot."

Hot jism fills Jon even more, bloating him and overflowing around his owner's cock as Officer Pierce orgasms for minutes on end. 

Pierce is kissing his head and holding him gently as Jon cries and whispers, "I hate you, Officer. I hate you."

Finally, Officer Pierce answers him.

"And you love it."


	4. Unwanted Wanting

The over-muscular trucker looks fondly at the sleeping boys next to him. They're slightly lucid, just barely enough to know they're in a moving vehicle, but not much else. The ginger is sexier, but the Jew is cuter. Oh fuck, Randy's gonna enjoy taking them apart. They're already nude, so there's no anticipation. He can see their assets clearly and casually gropes each of them with one hand while he drives with the other, keeping his eyes on the road and his mind on ass. He's not really gay, maybe bi curious, but the best thing about guys is that they're easy to fuck and tend not to report the incidents. With Bob around, it's easier to cover shit up, but it's better not to have his carnal festivities reported to the police. He smooths his blond hair back, replacing his cap over it. These two definitely won't be reporting anything. He's getting an easy fuck tonight and nothing's going to stop him from getting his rocks off inside some boypussy tonight!

The Jew is closest to him and starts to mumble. With one hand he opens his fly and guides the boy's head down, mouth to cock. The boy doesn't even need to be forced, he just takes it, All. The. Way. Down. Randy can't help but thrust in his seat, gripping the curly hair tightly and pumping his cock past the gag reflex over and over again as the boy hums with pleasure. Soon the ginger is waking up, hard as a rock as he watches the Jew suck Randy's cock. Randy's humongous precome-leaking fourteen inch cock throbs as he pulls and shoves the boy's head up and down in his lap at a brutal pace. The lips are so plush and the throat so very soft, and the heat is perfect. Finally, Randy's cock erupts like a volcano and he shoves the boy all the way down, choking him harshly as he humps into his face and fills him with his seed.

The boy swallows all he can, but it's clear he can't breathe. That's okay though. He can breathe in a minute. It's worth the boy going unconscious again as long as he swallows the whole load. The trucker pulls the boy off gently and sprays a bit in his face as aftershocks wrack his body. That he managed to pull this whole thing off without a single mistake in his driving is something Randy is very proud of. He's always been good at that. 

The Jew sputters and coughs, wiping his eyes dear from the watering of his choking, and he looks up to see a hunky man's huge delectable bicep – with a swastika on it.

Fuck.

The Jew starts to struggle but Randy shoves his head into his lap again. "Calm down and just lick it. Just lick it, baby." The Jew is hyperventilating… great, he must've seen the tattoo. Randy would enjoy the boy's panic if he weren't driving. A mind-blowing load-blowing, he can handle. A fist fight with two muscular boys, not so much.

"Deep breaths, baby, just calm down and put my dick in your mouth. Come on, babe. That's where it belongs. It's where you want it. Suck on it, babe."

Scared and really needing to stop his freak out, Peter obeys. He moans in appreciation as he enjoys the huge glans and the soft skin of the uncut manhood. He chews lightly and knows he did it just right because Randy is sighing in relief and combing his fingers through Peter's curly hair.

"Whas goin' on?" asks a loopy ginger. Randy glances at him and grins. 

"Don't worry about it, Sweetcheeks. I'm gonna do you both real nice. You'll see. You don't give me a fight and you might just live through the night. It's a good deal. Take it."

The ginger seems about to laugh but registers the underlying threat as it's meant. This trucker means business. He might even be a serial killer. Randy decides they're far enough in the woods and pulls over into a deserted drive. 

"Seatbelts off, mouths on me," says Randy. "I ain't gonna hurt you much, just make me feel good."

"You're hot, but you're an asshole," says the ginger. Randy shoves the Jew's head down and simultaneously slaps the ginger as hard as he can, nearly knocking the boy out.

"Just do as you're told! No more lip from you unless it's on my skin. I want you worshipping my body like I'm a god!"

"Yeesh," mutters the ginger as he takes Randy's hand gently and begins to suck on his fingers. Randy relaxes and guides the Jew's luscious lips to his abs and pulls the ginger closer cupping his face and breathing in his manly scent. The ginger starts to put their mouths against each other, but Randy moves away.

"No kissing. I'm not gay. I just want to use you fags for a good time. You like it anyways so why not use you like the bitches you are? In fact, I've got some women's lingerie you'd look good in. Make the illusion a little better while I fuck your boypussy..."

The ginger looks affronted but clearly, his boypussy wants to get fucked as much as Randy wants to fuck it. "Is that a requirement?" he asks.

"Hell the fuck yes. Don't move, it's in the floorboard under the seat. Randy reaches under the boys and suits them up in nighties with panties and stockings. Soon the boys are ready and waiting. Randy had too much fun with the Jew. He'll take him first. He pulls the boy into his lap and shoves into him without prep. The Jew screams and oh how Randy loves that sound. Nothing like a good rape to make him feel better. He feels up the boy's abs under the nighty and licks and bites at the boy's neck while he bounces him on his lap. Finally, there's enough build up that they're both ready for a good pounding. Randy picks the boy up off his lap a good seven inches and starts ramming him from underneath, the friction incredible and the smooth gliding in and out brings them both to ecstasy. Randy starts to come undone inside his Jew and the ginger is about to start spurting.

"NOW, GHOST BOY!!!" yells the ginger.

The Jew turns intangible in Randy's lap and the ginger releases a roar of pleasure as he releases not come, but a strong bolt of lightning, striking Randy down right there in his seat.

With the supremacist unconscious (dead?) beneath Ghost Boy, he phases over and into Naked Justice's lap where the hero hugs him tight, feeling the jizz of their rapist oozing out of his lover. "Is he dead?" asks Ghost Boy.

Naked Justice feels the trucker's neck and replies, "He's got a pulse."

"Let's dump him naked and take the truck. The Cube is still in the van. If we're lucky, we'll get the van, the Cube and Jon and get on our way. This whole thing was a nightmare. A sexy sexy nightmare…"

"You really liked the nazi guy, didn't you?"

"If only in another world, you know?"

"Come on, we've gone against sexy villains before. Remember the guy who was basically made of dicks? Sure, I loved getting fucked by him, but ultimately, he was an enemy. This criminal is no different."

"Let's just dump him and get out of here before he wakes up."

An hour later, the boys have found their way back to the truck stop and Ghost Boy phases into the van to open the doors. When they get in, they find the keys under the seat and get moving. Wherever Jon is, he isn't at the truck stop. They looked everywhere, sure he was fucking and twink in the bathroom. And it's best to get out of there first and find Jon later, lest the trucker or his cohort find them.


	5. Cellmates

It's been two weeks. Jon is utterly assimilated to his new role, completely submissive to his Officer as the subordinate lover. He's a plaything. A servant. A possession. And he hates it. Loves that he hates it. And wouldn't change a thing.

He awakes to a clanging on the bars to his cell, staring with fuzzy eyes at the object of his fear and admiration. The clanging was the nightstick running against the bars. As soon as the lightbulb hits his head, Jon drops to the floor and kneels, hands behind his back and face looking downward. Officer Pierce smiles. 

"Alright, faggot. You have some competition today. I just acquired a new mode of pleasure and I'm sure you'll either love it or hate it. Demon! Come meet your new cellmate!" 

Jon Daisy looks beyond his Master to see the son of his greatest obsession. Incubus, bruised and bloodied is limping towards him. _Oh, this is too sweet!_ he thinks. The injured teen looks to his father's killer with a hateful glare, but Jon returns a look of fascination and eagerness. He reminds Jon so much of Diablo, the perfect man. Officer Pierce grabs Incubus by the back of the neck and shoves him into the cell and down to his knees next to Jon. The morning routine resumes, Officer Pierce's loaded gun at their heads as his package is shoved in their faces. They work him up together, partly in earnesty and partly out of the fear and excitement of having a gun to their heads. The possibility of threat is enough to encite complete obedience and eager pleasing. Jon manages to tongue wrestle their Master's cock away from Incubus and Incubus immediately goes for Officer Pierce's massive balls, sucking gently and massaging them with his tongue. He feels the barrel of the gun on his neck.

"Suck harder, Demon."

That's all the instruction he needs. Incubus obeys and soon Officer Pierce is shooting his massive load for his prisoners and sharing it between them as he shoots for minutes on end. They lap up all the spunk they can get, swallowing the whole load together as they eat their only breakfast. Finally, their master puts the gun to their mouths and Incubus takes a note from Jon as they suck and lick at it like it's a cock. Then comes the nightstick, they wet it as much as they can because they know where it's going next and the wetter, the better. 

They're handcuffed to the ceiling of the cell and practically hanging, toes pushing them up, they're violated each in turn with the nightstick. Then Officer Pierce enjoys his possessions like only a Master can, biting and slurping their skin as he takes advantage of their bondage. His giant pulsing cock thrusts in and out of each of them, often taking turns between them so he can feel the contrast and similarities between his two boytoys. Jon's skin is softer but Incubus's body runs hotter. Again, he splits his load between them and when he's done, he spits on them, has them recite their obedience and leaves them locked in the cell together.

Incubus is exhausted and injured, not badly but enough to warrant care. Jon doesn't want him to hurt, but he wants the boy like he wanted his father. "There's one bed," he says. "I'll fight you for it."

"Fuck you, Daisy!" spits Incubus.

Jon ponders how to respond as he realizes his scent is getting stronger. He tries to grow vines from the concrete, out of curiosity more than any desire to escape, but it doesn't work. What happens is another gust of fruity musk that overtakes the cell. Incubus's eyes dilate and his body goes limp. "No… not like this…"

"Don't worry, little devil, I'm not gonna hurt ya. I'm just gonna fuck ya."

Incubus gives in as Jon pulls him onto his body and puts his mouth to Jon's flower-tattooed nipples. Incubus moans in ecstasy, writhing against his most hated enemy, half-lidded eyes looking into wide ones. "Fuck me, Daisy. I'm yours…"

"No, boy. We're our Master's. But I will fuck you. Every goddamn night, you precious little fucktoy."

Though still somewhat limp, Incubus enthusiastically mounts Jon as Jon cups his perfect red asscheeks and thrusts into him. It's a sloppy second from their Master, but that makes it even hotter for both of them. Jon feels his cock lengthen and engorge inside Incubus, the demon's magic working Jon's tool. He licks and sucks on Incubus's chest, tracing the twunk's pecs with his tongue and salivating all over his new cellmate. He thrusts some more, starting to really get a rhythm. In and out. In and out. His cock is fat and juicy, covered in Officer Pierce's come and bulleting in and out of Incubus with intensity neither of them were prepared for. Incubus starts to come first, jetting his seed all over Jon's chest and face and hair. His ass squeezes perfectly around Jon's big fat dick and as the rhythmic clenching pulls Jon over the edge, he screams in rapturous pleasure, gripping his cellmate tight and thrusting as fast as he possibly can. It sends Incubus into a second orgasm, and by the time they're done, the basement door opens and footsteps approach their cell. 

It's not Officer Pierce's – Jon would know that cadence anywhere. 

A woman dressed for a night on the town walks up to their cage door.

"Pathetic faggots!" she sneers at them. "My husband may be unfaithful, but at least he's keeping you freaks locked in a cage."

"You knew?!" shrieks a dumbfounded Jon Daisy.

"You bet your queer ass I knew. Just be more quiet. I want to at least pretend my husband doesn't keep sex prisoners locked in the basement."

"Yes ma'am," says Incubus. "We'll be more quiet."

"Good!" bites the woman. She spins on her heels and stomps up the stairs. From their cell, the prisoners hear her tell Officer Pierce to stay home with his slaves tonight. He doesn't sound happy about it and when he comes into their cell to tell them what he thinks, he stops and looks at the state of them. 

He grins suddenly, guiding them to their knees and sliding his fat ten inches into Incubus's mouth before releasing a stream of piss. Incubus panics, but Jon whispers, "Don't spill a drop, man! Just drink it!" They take their punishment like men and enjoy the attention and pleasure of their Master. By the end of the night, they've both been beaten bloody with the nightstick, but they loved every second of it. They're his toys, his faggots, and he's their Master and that makes everything right in the world. 

Officer Pierce marvels at how quickly Incubus has come around. His powers are growing, it seems. Incubus is as loyal in a day as Jon was in a week. No matter. They're both his now. He may purchase another one if he sees the opportunity, but after what happened to Randy, he's gonna be careful about kidnapping another. 

Maybe if he has help...yes, the flower boy can intoxicate people. He'll take him to the truck stop in search of fags to abduct. Then he'll have three or four, jammed in that cell fighting over his dick and demanding his attention. Enough ass for him and his pals to have any time he wants.


	6. Team Building

Felix looks impatiently at Peter. 

"You keep wanting to avoid it," says Felix, "but we've been looking for him for a month and the Cube keeps drawing us there. We need to go to the truck stop."

"We can look at any truck stop!" exclaims Peter.

"We have! And it only makes sense that he'd go to the last place he's seen us."

"Fine!" says Peter. They've been having this argument for days, but this is the breaking point. Not because he's giving in to Felix's point of view, but because he's giving into his own fears and lusts. They met Randy at that truck stop and Peter can't help but feel like there was a serious connection between them. He loves Felix, would make it official if they weren't both sluts, but getting raped by Randy made him feel alive. It made him feel things he's never felt before. He's scared of the potentially psychopathic serial rapist white supremacist, but he wants the man to touch him again, to be inside him and take him like he has no say. Choking out on his cock was the hottest thing that's ever happened to Peter. Peter's not giving in to Felix. He's giving in to Randy.

When they get to the truck stop where it all began, they don't see Randy's truck there. Felix is relieved, knowing the whole idea was stressing Peter out. If only he knew Peter was stressed out in the opposite direction, craving Randy's presence and dominance. Felix takes his hand gently and they head towards the bathrooms, knowing that Jon Daisy would definitely be prowling the truck stop men's room. 

To their joy, they're right. He's standing right there by the urinals where a large State Trooper is pissing. Jon passes a finger under the stream and takes a seductive suck of his finger in Peter and Felix's direction. "Hey, boys, ya miss me?"

"Jon!" they say simultaneously, running to him and hugging him. "We were so worried about you!" says Felix.

"And here I thought you didn't like or need me…" says Jon. "After all, you took off in the van. You have your wheels. Why waste time looking for little, old me?"

"Jon, we care about you," says Peter. 

"Yeah," says Felix, "You're a total fuckwad, but you're _our_ fuckwad."

"Actually," says Jon as the State Trooper turns around, "I'm _his_ fuckwad." 

The large man grins hungrily at the boys and overpowers Felix to everyone's amazement as Jon lifts his arm and draws Peter towards his pit, dosing him with aphrodisiac. Peter's cock goes erect in his skin tight pants and Jon wraps an arm over his shoulders as he guides him out of the bathroom. 

Meanwhile, Officer Pierce has handcuffed Felix, telling him he's under arrest. Felix doesn't buy it but the man's fantastic cock is pushing against Felix's butt cheeks through his uniform and Felix's mouth waters something fierce. Felix is no chubby chaser, but it's not a deal breaker. For Felix, the uniform, the immense cock, the large stature and the fact that Jon approves of the man makes the arrest okay. He'll deal with it if things get too bad. For now, he found his Dom and wants to see where he's been all this time. Maybe his Dom's Dom isn't so bad.

The three Guardians are handcuffed in the back of the police cruiser when the silence breaks. 

"I'm glad there were two of you this time. My wife got my other prisoner in the divorce. Threatened to expose me for corruption – fuckin' blackmailed me! – if I didn't give her the Demon. Good thing for him, he's bi. My ex-wife's a real looker too. Lucky bastard. Well, now that I have all three of you, who's the lucky bastard now?! I fuckin' am!"

Felix answers with a separate subject. "My God, your musk is intoxicating, Officer…" 

"Officer Pierce. Or 'Sir'. Sometimes 'Master'. You're gonna get the routine down real good…."

"Routine?" asks Peter lovingly.

"You all belong to me. Period. You're my prisoners and I own you. Got it?"

"I'm not really into that kind of roleplay," says Felix, "but for you, I'll try it out."

"It's not roleplay," says Jon. "No more than our relationship was roleplay."

Felix mulls this over and Jon, sensing a chance of resistance, fills the back seat of the cruiser with pheromones, bringing Felix to a high that keeps him from thinking. It's a familiar state of mind and a comfort at that. He'd really missed his Dom and that high is something he'll always associate with Jon.

In a moment of epiphany, Felix says, "Where's the Cube? Where's the van? Are we seriously leaving the most powerful artifact on the planet in a truck stop?"

"Relax, fags," says Officer Pierce. "I have the Cube. And a friend is retrieving the van for us. He rode in with me and Daisy." Jon gives a nasty grin at Peter, and Peter's hopes run wild. _Could it really be him?! Would he still want me after we dumped him naked in the woods post-electrocuting-him-with-dick-lightning? Will I see him today? Oh God, I hope so!_

When they get to Bob Pierce's residence, it's a fancy minimansion with a sizable basement. The boys will be sharing a 10 by 10 cell and there's only one bed, attached at the far wall from the door. Pierce walks in with their belongings as Jon gets them settled in the cell. It only occurs to Felix that their belongings were in the van when a huge muscular trucker in a dirty wife-beater with tattoos and a "My Dick Is My Copilot" hat walks down the basement stairs and approaches the cell. 

"Randy…" says Peter, breathlessly. 

"Ghost Boy," says Randy, approaching with intent and dominance. "How's my baby? You miss your daddy?"

Peter's caught off guard by the roleplay terms but happily jumps into it. "I missed you," says Peter. "Can I– Can we–"

"You belong to Officer Pierce for now, but I'm gonna borrow you every chance I get. I live here now, so that's gonna be a lot."

Peter breaks into a genuine grin of ecstatic relief as Felix's heart breaks. Pierce sees Felix's response and decides to impose his authority. "Randy, take your bitch upstairs. I believe you know where to take it. Faggot! You, ginger! Drop to your knees, it's time to suck my cock!"

Randy grabs Peter by the hair and drags him upstairs, and as Felix's eyes follow them up the steps, Officer Pierce claps loudly in his face. "Listen faggot! When I say 'drop to your knees', you better fucking drop to your knees!"

As Officer Pierce backhands Felix hard, knocking the usually invulnerable hunk to the floor, he glows with dark light and his uniform changes slightly. His powers intensify and Felix finds himself confused and aroused. The man's uniform now exposes his large belly and huge biceps and shoulders, sleeveless and almost more of a harness than a shirt at the top. His pants are still long but more skin tight and expose his crotch in the front like chaps with a matching jock underneath. The huge cock of Felix's new Dom struggles to free itself, and Felix realizes what happened when he remembers that Officer Pierce has the Cube. 

" ** _I am The Badge! The Cube's primary Guardian. You will obey me, Guardians, in all things!_** "

"Yes, Sir!" shout Felix and Jon. Just then, Randy comes running down the stairs, carrying Peter in his arms, fit chest to oversized-bodybuilding chest . 

"What's all that racket?!" demands Randy, butt naked and pissed off.

"What's happening?" Peter asks, quizzically-turning-to-frightenedly.

" ** _Behold! Diesel!_** "

Randy's form glows with the light of the Cube as his uniform is donned. The open-chested sleeveless plaid flannel shirt has black and red, matching his new trucker's cap which simply says, 'Diesel'. His jean shorts are tight and short, but not Daisy Dukes, and a large key ring on his leather belt is filled with vehicle keys and a key chain of a Tonka Truck.

"What the fuck?!" exclaims Randy. As the primary Guardian, it falls to The Badge to explain, as the Cube speaks directly through him to Diesel. However, neither are done with their submissives and Ghost Boy and Naked Justice suck on their Dominants' cocks and balls, pleasing them to the best of their abilities as the older men, now transformed face their new perspectives and responsibilities. 

Surprisingly, the first thing they decide to do is reclaim Incubus, for his evil-absorbing abilities can purify them of temptations that would violate the Cube. Ridding themselves of their sinful pasts and letting them start lives of social responsibility and pure-heartedness will make them better Guardians and better people. The Cube can create and devour worlds, so naturally, the Cube, when focused with Incubus's abilities, can create and devour pieces of the self. Surprising to Jon Daisy, they say he needs the metamorphosis as well. He doesn't argue, would never argue with Officer Pierce, but he has to bite his tongue, realizing that he really has been a villain in the past, a slave to his desires and an abusive person in general.

But before any of that can be done, the team needs to unite in lust and go through some team building exercises. Exercises with Officer Pierce's cock pumping in and out of Felix's mouth, stretching his lips as the five inch girth forces its way into his throat while Jon licks and sucks on his Officer's balls, sucking hard and biting slightly. The large orbs jump under his teeth in time with the pulsing of the massive, fat, ten inch dick that violates Felix's face, precoming inside him so much that he chokes, but despite that, he powers through and keeps going, for his Officer. All for his Officer. Pierce feels himself starting to come, but instead of feeding his newest prisoner his load, he pulls him up into his lap, fucking into his boypussy with vigor, stretching him open without prep and earning screams of excitement, pain and devotion. Badge's powers work overtime and Felix realizes this is for life. He _belongs_ to Pierce. That's never going to change. It makes him so happy he starts to cry, and mistaking his weeping for pain, Officer Pierce fucks him so much harder the handprints bruise on Felix's hips, wanting all the sissy stuff worked out of Felix's system so he can take it like a man for him now and forever. _Well…. Maybe making him cry isn't so bad…_ thinks Officer Pierce. _I wonder if I can order him to cry in the future or if I have to genuinely hurt him. Maybe both? Hehe, I'm going to wreck this boy so bad he'll never know what hit him…_

These dirty thoughts in mind, he handcuffs Felix's hands behind his back, and turns him around, muscled back to large belly, and shoves into him once more. "Cry, faggot," says Officer Pierce and Felix is overwhelmed with emotion. The authority in Officer Pierce's voice is overpowering, forcing his obedience, and he cries, wracking sobs as the Officer fucks his prisoner with no remorse, slamming him face down to the hard ground and pounding into the warm, wet, smooth hole of the ginger hunk with his powerful fat cock as his belly slams on and off the boy's back. When the Officer finally comes, his orgasms bang through his body as he bangs into Felix's. The load is enormous, bloating Felix before spraying out around the Officer's fat dick. The comeshot lasts for minutes until Felix is sure it's been over half an hour. By then he's so in love, in lust and submissive that there's no going back. Felix has never felt like this before. So when his Dom pulls out and shoves his huge dribbling dick into Felix's mouth, Felix is pliant and grateful and when Officer Pierce pisses down his throat, Felix drinks and swallows and sucks everything he can get. He's a prisoner in love and he'll do anything for his Officer. No matter what.

Some time ago, the older men had finished talking and Diesel had excused himself to take Ghost Boy upstairs. They find Diesel's room quickly enough, and he throws his paramour down on the bed. He rolls the boy over as he climbs over him, unzipping himself and unromantically shoves his cock into him, one smooth motion that burns their nerves like hellfire. Diesel adjusts his body weight to accommodate his smaller lover and licks at the boy's neck as he settles into him, all the way down to the base, fourteen inches of four inch girth, sweaty and oily, fucking into Peter's tight hole. It hurts like hell, but Peter wanted this, wants this, so badly that it'd have to hurt a thousand times worse for it to need to stop. 

"Yeah, babe, just like that! You know what I like! Fuck yeah, bitch!" says Diesel, encouraging his boytoy as he takes him apart. The immense size is enough, but the intensity of the passion is what really gets Peter. This man who just wants him like a bitch and not even like a person, is making him feel fuzzy inside and helping him feel things he's never felt. Peter had thought he'd been in love, many many times, but this primal yet elegant infatuation and passion is leading him to wonder if this is really being in love and the rest was just puppy crushes.

Giant muscles surround him as a giant cock invades him. Diesel works his finger in alongside his cock, and Peter wonders if he's going to pass out from the pain as the finger stretches him more and more. Finally, he realizes, it's not just a finger – most of Diesel's giant hand is inside next to his cock. "Wha– what are you doing to me?!"

"Shut up, bitch! None of your goddamn concern! Just relax for Daddy and let me in… yeah, Baby Boy, just like that… who's a good bitch? You are, you're the best bitch. Just relax…. Daddy's getting close…"

Suddenly there's a very, very, very _full_ feeling inside of Peter and the sting of the hand is gone. He doesn't feel burning, just stretching. He feels behind himself to see what's different. He finds the base of Diesel's dick, but there's no sign of his king-sized nuts. He feels around in confusion for a moment before he realizes.

"That's right, baby. Daddy's all the way inside you. All of Daddy fits in you like a glove. You ready for Daddy's pleasure?"

Breathlessly and rapidly, Peter nods.

The stretching inside him feels weird now as Diesel pulls back a few inches and pushes back in a few inches, keeping his nutsack inside Peter and thrusting just right to make Peter cry tears of passion. The immense muscles around him cradle him safely and the immense muscle inside him throbs with inhuman lust. Peter tries to counter fuck, but finds he's pinned down too much to move.

"That's it, boy. Try to struggle, see what happens."

Peter takes this as a threat but doesn't want to disobey the man he's growing to love. He tries to struggle but under such mass, he can't break free, can hardly move at all. But the muscle inside him grows longer and harder and throbs with lust. So Peter struggles again. Diesel's dick jumps to life, pulsing with a rhythm of unfathomable oneness. Peter struggles as hard as he can, realizing he's completely helpless and that this man could literally tear him to pieces and there's nothing he could do about it.

"That's right, Baby Boy. You belong to Daddy now. Ain't no escape. Ain't no arguing. You're mine. Now struggle for me until I come. I want you to know how powerless you are to stop me from coming inside you."

Peter gives it all he's got, power flowing throughout his whole body. The only thing he doesn't do is phase out, and his muscles are painfully throbbing from the helpless struggles as precome steadily streams inside him. Then the pumping starts again, and Peter can feel inside him when Diesel's nuts tighten up for orgasm and he spills his copious jism inside him so deep. They go on like this for twenty minutes, Peter trying to struggle as Diesel keeps coming inside him. Finally, Diesel calms down a bit and just relaxes, pumping all the way inside and staying there as Peter succumbs to exhaustion and falls asleep. Diesel can't sleep yet, doesn't need to since his enhancement, but he holds himself inside his Baby Boy quietly as he cuddles the hero and whispers endearments. He's no fag. They're never going to kiss. But he can make things easier on his fucktoy with simple gestures of comfort.


	7. Good Morning

Felix wakes up in his cell with Jon and sniffs the fruity manliness of his cellmate before rolling out of their shared bed and starting to do one-handed pushups on the ground. Peter is still upstairs with Diesel, the heteroflexible man having officially taken possession of him from Officer Pierce. Though Pierce would clearly like to keep Peter for himself, he's learned to pick his battles and if giving up Ghost Boy to Diesel means a happier set of Guardians, then it's worth it to release any claim he has to the boy. Felix is frustrated with this, was sure he and Ghost Boy would be the power couple of the new Guardians of the Cube. But now they don't even get to sleep together at night. Not that Felix is complaining per say. His infatuation with Jon Daisy is as strong as ever and his obedience to and obsession with his Officer is a rock-solid reality. No Dom could give Felix what he gets from Pierce and sadly, if Felix had to choose, Officer Pierce would win over anybody, hands-down, no hesitation. Felix grunts in frustration at the apparent loss of Peter but when the basement door opens, it's not Peter he looks for. The footsteps aren't his Dom's, to his dismay, and not even close to Peter's. If stomping could be graceful, that's what these steps would be. Fuck.

"Hey, ginger-boy!" says Diesel. He approaches the cell in a guard's uniform, likely taken from an actual prison. The uniform barely fits him, it's so tight over his muscles. Diesel grins at Felix as he unlocks the cell door and lets himself into Felix's personal space, smoothing his blond hair backwards in a familiar gesture before resetting his guard's hat on his head. 

"You need something?" Felix asks. He knows where this is headed, but the man is a rapist and a potential neonazi at that. He took Peter from him and in Felix's mind, is still the enemy. Time for more team building, apparently. 

"I need your ass, bitch. I'd use your mouth, but I don't trust you not to bite me. You're a feisty one!" Diesel gives Felix a lopsided grin as if everything is a joke to him. He pulls out handcuffs and easily overpowers Felix, binding him to the bars of the cell before dropping to slurp at his smooth anus and venture his tongue inside. Morning rimjob… Officer never does that! Felix's opinion of the man is getting slightly better. Soon he's engulfed in muscular embrace as the bodybuilder shoves into him and squeezes him tight. "Fuck yeah, ginger-boy, you're almost as tight as your boyfriend used to be…"

 _Used to be?!!_ thinks Felix. Well that's to be expected he supposes. There's no way his own tightness wasn't affected by the adjustment of serving his Dom's giant cock. Still, it's clear Diesel meant it as a compliment. 

"Thanks, Randy…"

"Call me 'Diesel'," says the bodybuilder. "New name for a new man." 

"Yeah, can I– ohmyGoddon'tstopdoingthat! – ask you something about that… your tattoos… are they…?"

"I grew up a skinhead. I'm not as into it as I used to be, but I still think some men are meant to be other men's bitches. Like you. You were always meant to be Bob's. And the Jewboy? He was always mine, he just never knew it." 

Felix flushes with rage at the term 'Jewboy'. "I hope you don't call him that to his face," says an angry Felix.

"So what if I do," says Diesel nonchalantly. "He accepts me as I am. Just like I accept him. We were fuckin' made for each other and no name calling is gonna fuck that up. Just chill, ginger. Let me be your Officer for a while."

"Bite me, assho– YOW!!" Felix screams as Diesel bites his shoulder hard, beginning to pummel his prize as Felix gives in to the pain. He knows that vibe anywhere. His real Master is watching on the security feeds most likely. Probably with Peter in his lap. Probably hard as a rock, enjoying Felix's humiliation. Felix grins at the thought and his jaw goes slack as the submissive bliss overtakes him. It isn't too long before Diesel is grunting as he approaches climax, his muscular arms and torso rippling against Felix as Felix drools on the floor from more than his mouth. For the first time since this started, Felix is glad his powers are gone, and Diesel begins pushing all the way in and all the way out, shocking Felix's system and bringing his boy hole so much pleasure he starts coming all over the bars of his cell. Diesel isn't far behind and he growls with masculine intensity as he unloads his giant nuts into the ginger, pumping him full of come with his gargantuan cock as his balls pulse and tense against Felix's ass. As with Pierce, the orgasm lasts minutes on end and Felix finds himself in a submissive daze. If Diesel makes Peter feel half this good, he can't be all bad. In fact, he'd be giving Peter what Felix never could – untamed domination.

Diesel spits in his conquest's hair and again on his face, humiliating the cock hungry hero. It was all over too soon for Felix's taste, but the familiar steps of his Officer fill the room as slow clapping echoes. "Nicely done, Diesel. Now, faggot, don't you think we can all get along better now?"

"Yes, Officer Pierce. Anything for you." Felix means every word, and Pierce's answering feral grin tells him it's the right answer. Felix goes on. "I'm yours completely. Your toy, your prisoner, your faggot. I live to serve you, Master. Please, use me for your pleasure."

Let it never be said that Pierce isn't merciful and beneficent. 

Officer Pierce takes Diesel's position in the cell and unlocks Felix's handcuffs, pushing him to the ground as Felix sinks to his knees. 

Breakfast time!

Felix begins licking and mouthing at his Master's crotch as Officer Pierce unbuttons his pants. Felix takes the zipper in his teeth and slowly pulls it down before wrapping his lips around the member and tongue-wrestling the five inch thick cock out of his Officer's slacks. Officer Pierce grabs a fistful of his prisoner's hair and slowly pulls Felix's stretched lips all the way to the base of his rock-hard uncut cock, fitting all ten inches snugly inside his face. Felix would cough, but there's no room. His mouth and throat are stretched to the brink and as the phallus begins to move in and out, engorged glans massaging his esophagus, his Officer lets out sounds of satisfaction, giving Felix the ultimate thrill. His Officer's pleasure is like a drug, and pleasing his Dom is the only thing he ever wants to be doing. Prespunk begins to fill him, sticky yet slick in his mouth, making the fat, juicy dick slide in and out of his throat with newfound ease. 

Pierce takes his time with his favorite prisoner and both hands wrapped around the boy's head, he fucks his face with gentle gusto letting his belly sit over the boy's forehead. Felix feels the weight of his Officer's belly on his head and the huge balls slapping against his chin. The sensations make him spill over more than once as his Officer fucks his face for an hour. 

Felix feels utterly used by the time the nuts tighten against his chin and the dick pulses against his lips, filling his throat with his Officer's seed. He knows he's a good prisoner and he doesn't doubt that he's pleasing his Master. He swallows every drop of come his Officer shoots, getting a full breakfast over the twelve minutes of orgasm. When it's finally over, Felix is disappointed. On the verge of passing out, he knows he could have held out a little longer if it meant pleasing his Officer. 

Pierce, for his part, handcuffs Felix to a pipe on the ceiling and leaves without a word. When Felix hears the smack of lips behind him and smells the flowery aroma of Jon Daisy's musk, he realizes he's had an audience. "Well, cellmate, look what you've gotten yourself into…" Felix would reply, but he's too busy savoring the flavor of his Master's load.

Jon is sweet and charitable as he fucks into his partner, bringing Felix to delectable climax all too soon but going on and on nonetheless. The feeling as Jon's glans pops in and out of Felix's boypussy is only matched by the long, smooth strides of his shaft, rubbing in and out. Jon is putting his orgasm off as long as he can, but he's been ready to come from the moment his Officer entered the cell. The gushes of come inside Felix sates them both for now, but they know they won't feel whole until their Officer gushes inside them both, breeding their asses and claiming them on a primal level.

All in all, it's a good morning.


	8. Moving Part One

When Jon and Felix next see the ground level of the minimansion, the place is bare, furniture gone and personal effects and wall decorations packed in boxes. "What's going on, Officer?" asks Jon. "Are you abandoning us?" he says, fear evident in his voice.

"Never, faggot. You're all mine. Forever, got it? We're moving. I got a new job in Texas and the Cube says to leave before our enemies find us. We aren't far from Toronto—"

“—Vancouver—" say Felix and Jon simultaneously.

"—and on the way to Texas, we'll find the other Guardians. I worked out a deal with my ex-wife to get the Deimos boy back. We pick him up later today and head out early early in the morning. Diesel can fit most of our stuff in his rig and the movers will take care of the rest. I bought a house with land on the river so we'll have privacy and a vacation spot. Big basement with a cell being built for you, just like home."

The younger men hum with contentment at the thought of a homey cell waiting for them, and their Officer pats them each on the cheek. "I ain't riding in that fruity van," continues Pierce. "Daisy can drive that trainwreck with the demon brat and I'll be in a rental car with Felix. Diesel is taking Peter in the rig. Any questions?"

The prisoners shake their heads and are escorted to their Officer's bedroom for the first time. The love making that ensues is truly that – lovemaking. Jon and Felix love their Master so much and every touch and caress (especially those in the inside) reinforces that dedication and submission with an element of romance. The bed is awkwardly comfortable after weeks on an old, bare mattress and they even get to bathe their officer in the shower. All too soon, the experience is over and Felix is returned to his cell and Jon goes with Pierce in the cruiser to go pick up Incubus. Incubus is crying with relief when he sees his Officer and Jon, and he kneels before them to the contempt of his mistress who leaves in a hurry as Pierce takes him quickly and quietly into the car and drives them home for the night. 

In the backseat, Jon cuddles and intoxicates the relieved Deimos, and Incubus finds comfort in the man he used to hate the most. Now, he doesn't know what he feels. Maybe infatuation. Maybe love. They kiss passionately as Jon pulls hard on the chain connecting Incubus's taint piercing to his p.a. Incubus precomes and moans, and Officer Pierce smiles in the rearview mirror, happy to see the successful reunion. Jon gropes the Deimos' muscles and turns him around, face down in the back seat before spitting on his own dick and sliding into the ass before him, making love to his new obsession. Diablo may be gone, but his son is as good as Jon's bitch, and Jon finds himself loving Incubus the way he loved his father.

The boy moans and gasps and pants like a bitch in heat as Jon ravages him and by the time they get home the backseat and the young men themselves are all covered in spunk. Officer Pierce unnecessarily handcuffs them to bring them into their basement cell for the last night and they fall asleep on the bare mattress while Felix takes the floor. 

The next day, they're all up bright and early, long before dawn, and have a decent breakfast before piling into the vehicles and heading out on the road, bound for the countryside in Texas where their new lives together will truly begin. 

Unfortunately, the rental car is a piece of junk. Sure it looks nice, and like Felix, has a comfortable interior, but it makes sounds that Badge and Naked Justice are a little alarmed about. Felix calls Peter on the phone to pull their caravan over only a few miles from the place they picked up the car. Diesel's power over vehicles doesn't cover mechanics, but the car feels strong to him in his supernatural perception, so the trio of vehicles move onward, making it to Utah next and separating as traffic moves to cut off Diesel and Ghost Boy, slowing their progress but allowing, if not pushing, the smaller automobiles forward. They communicate via cellphone, deciding that the van and rental car will go onward as the rig makes whatever progress he can and they will meet up that night in Nevada. 

But a hitchhiker on the side of the road distracts Diesel. He's happy with Peter, but one look at this boy and his cute face, and Diesel imagines him in compromising positions, mind made up. The boy is pale and wearing a suit. When the rig doubles back to pick him up, Diesel gets out to help him into the seat between him and Peter. Peter playfully wraps an arm over the boy's shoulders and Diesel grips his thigh something fierce. Red flags should be going off in the boy's mind, but he seems oblivious.

"Hi," says the hitchhiker. "I'm Josh. I got separated from my church group and left at a rest stop. I was sure they'd realize their mistake, but by this time, they're probably already home."

"Your church group," says Diesel. "Sounds fun. You aren't Jewish are ya?" says Diesel, hoping against hope that the boy is.

"No, Mormon."

Peter and Diesel both have to adjust themselves. 

"So, you have that shiny underwear, huh?" asks Diesel.

"Yeah," says the boy. "I'd offer to let you see it, but it's kinda private."

"Oh, don't worry. I'll see it when I rip a hole in the back and fuck your brains out."

The boy laughs until he sees the serious intent in Diesel's eyes. The boy coughs, quietly clearing his throat which is suddenly dry despite the salivating in his mouth. "You've got a charming sense of humor, Sir," says Josh. 

"Thanks, kid. You're gonna want to loosen your seatbelt," says Diesel. The boy does as he's told without question and Diesel grins at how adorable it is. "Now, unzip my jeans and take my dick out. You're gonna lick and suck on it until I shoot my load down your throat. Don't worry kid, you'll love it. I got a big one."

The red flags are finally waving in Josh's mind and he glances fearfully at the driver's huge bulging crotch before turning to Peter as if to plead. But plush lips meet his own and despite his reservations, the boy just enjoys it, not kissing back, but not moving away either, even when Peter's tongue slips into his mouth. Josh can't help but suck on it lightly, and then the presence is gone as Peter pulls back. "Just do it, Joshie. He tastes better than anything."

Josh turns back to an expectant Diesel. The rig hasn't moved since picking him up, but the engine is loud and the vibration of the vehicle will forever resonate in his sexual awakening. _It's a trade off_ , reasons the church boy. _I give this man what he wants and he'll give me what I want. I suck his cock, I get a ride home. And besides, I wouldn't be in this mess if the other elders didn't abandon me at the rest stop. It's their fault. This is their doing, their sin, not mine. The Lord can't blame me for this and neither can the Church._

After thoroughly convincing himself he isn't gay and that he's absolved of sin in this, he gently and slowly unfastens and unzips Diesel's jeans and relaxes into the man's hold as a large hand takes the back of his head and guides him down. He licks at the shaft first, afraid to take the tip in his mouth, but the hand on his head moves away and he feels both freer to do as he's told and rejected at the loss of the authoritative hand. But light slurping sounds above him as he tastes the musk of the man, licking at his balls slightly while keeping the back of his tongue on Diesel's dick. Then wet fingers push into the back of his slacks, under his underwear and _into_ him. He remembers what the trucker said, that he was going to fuck him. Josh starts to panic at the thought but he focuses the adrenaline into licking and sucking on the cock in his face, anxiously mouthing it and wetting the length before taking the head to his tongue. He doesn't even register the length, the true girth or the fact that the pulsing dick is pressing into his throat. He's so panicked and enraptured that he's mindlessly shoving the monster cock into his mouth, taking everything he can as his butthole is violated with thick fingers.

"Yeah, kid. Look at you, sucking like a champ! You love me inside you! You love me invading your boypussy as you choke on my dick!"

Josh coughs, only to shove his own head down further, taking in more of the four inch girth inside his mouth, taking it all the way down his throat until all fat fourteen inches are past his lips. Keeping one hand with four fingers in the boy's ass, Diesel uses his other hand to hold the boy's head in place as he begins to fuck that gorgeous face, smooth, untouched lips being violated for the first time, warm wet boypussy being stretched open for the party to come.

Peter's mouth waters as he watches his Dom take the boy so completely. He may be a legal adult, but just barely by the looks of it. He really is kind of a kid… that would turn Peter off if he looked any younger, but he's perfect in every way, completely untouched except by Diesel. Peter knows that if his Dom has his way, it's going to stay like that for life. 

The giant muscle trucker continues to bang Josh's mouth hard as the boy moans and convulses, coming on his own, unstimulated in the front, but overloaded from the prostate massage and the thick, juicy, giant cock in his mouth. Peter was right, the taste of the precome that floods his mouth and chokes him is to die for and Josh wonders how much of this he can manage without being at fault. If only the trucker would just keep him against his will, he'd give no resistance. Who is he to fight the muscled out bodybuilder? He's just a skinny kid who's never won a fight. Well, even losing against this man is a win in his book. As if reading his mind, the trucker says above him, whispering into his hair, "You're too much, you know that, kid? I'm gonna keep you. Forget going home. My cock is your home, understand?"

Josh moans in agreement as precome turns to genuine jizz and the taste of manhood fills his senses. The fingers inside him are rough, but he welcomes it, angling his ass to give his assailant better access while sucking and swallowing on the man's fat dick. But it just keeps going and going. Josh doesn't think he can keep this up the whole time as the minutes continue to pass and spunk just keeps flowing into him. He's passing out when Diesel has mercy and pulls the boy's face off his crotch, and dick still erupting, he pulls the boy's pants down and sets him in his lap, pushing his way inside as the giant cock finds its way into the tight, warm, smooth, sexy boypussy. His dick is twitching and pulsing with come as he gushes into his new boy, and Josh shudders at the invasion as the weight of what's happening hits him hard. He never wanted a man inside him like that, but now that it's happening, he doesn't want it to stop. For several minutes, it doesn't, and when Diesel finishes coming, he holds his boy to his massive chest and licks and bites at his neck.

"That's a good baby boy," says Diesel. "You're such a good bitch for me… yeah, I'm gonna keep you, and you're going to love my cock every day. Can't wait to dress you up nice, lace jockstrap panties and a silky nighty… you're fucking delicious boy. I own you. You love it. Don't even try to run…"

Finding his voice, Josh says, "I won't, Sir."


	9. Carburator

"Fuck it's hot!" says Felix as he rides in the passenger seat of his Officer's rental car. They're halfway through Nevada, lost in the desert and the air conditioner has stopped working. The wind from the open windows only serves to blast heat in their faces and the car itself is making a horrid clunking noise combined with a grinding that definitely sounds wrong. 

"Shut up, faggot. I know it's hot. I'm more worried about the engine. If we get stranded out here without enough water, things could get real dicey real quick."

"Yes, Sir. Because it's hot…"

"Ugh… prisoner, just pull my dick out and suck it. Keep quiet and make me blow a load."

Felix happily complies. He wraps his lips around the large tool and tongues the pisshole before swallowing the glans past his gag reflex and moaning loudly.

"What part of keep quiet didn't you understand?" asks the horny Dom as if genuinely curious.

Felix moans more quietly after that and focuses on pleasing his Officer while the older man focuses on driving, still overly concerned about the engine. It's a few dozen miles and one mind blowing orgasm later that they come upon the first traces of civilization in some time. A gas station/mechanic shop is up ahead in the distance and a water tower and billboard can be seen. The billboard advertises a strip joint, after all, this is Nevada, but the observation of this oasis of mechanical salvation is interrupted when the car gives out altogether and sputters to a stop, nasty grinding the whole way. 

"Alright, faggot. Get out and push. I'll steer. It's only about a mile."

Felix's face falls as he realizes how much this is going to suck. Not as much as he was sucking, but close. He licks his lips and swallows the residual jizz in his mouth before getting out of the car and shouldering the back of it, pushing it along slowly. He knows his Dom could give back his super strength at any time, but he doesn't seem inclined to. Felix has to do the whole thing the normal way, without powers. They move along slowly and eventually make it to the gas station. Then Felix is handcuffed and thrown in the backseat while Officer Pierce goes into the air conditioned building to inquire about a mechanic. The boy serving the gas station is too young-looking for Officer Pierce's tastes, but when he goes next door to the mechanic shop, the mechanic is perfect. His black hair is sleek and soft-looking and his tanned skin is scrumptious to Pierce, who immediately moves to touch him, putting a hand on his bare shoulder as Pierce tells him of their predicament. His hand is on the back of the boy's neck next and the boy looks flustered and soon, Pierce has him on his knees, cock out, smacking the lust filled mechanic who can't help but follow the man's every command as he demands service, devotion and sex. Once the mechanic has Officer Pierce's cock all fat and hard from getting sucked and licked, he pulls down his oily, torn jeans and bends himself over the counter. 

A war is going on in the boy's mind. His girlfriend is going to be so pissed! And what will his father think if he moves out of the house to be a toy for a fat man twice his age? Will he even have a girlfriend after giving himself to Pierce? For that matter, will he still have a father? He can't move even though he wants to run. Officer Pierce's commands are so ingrained in his mind, so in control of his body, that he can't deny the man who begins pressing his very large cock into the mechanic's virgin hole. When Pierce pierces him completely, forcing his way all the way inside with his fat ten inches, the mechanic begins to come all over the counter, squeezing Officer Pierce's dick in a harsh rhythm as the young man comes completely undone. But Pierce isn't anywhere near done yet. He slides out a bit and in a bit, precoming and lubing the entrance up as he slides in and out. His bulbous dickhead massages the mechanic's prostate and the mechanic moans and relaxes into the stranger's hold, memorizing each sensation as the man commands him, "Relax, boy. You want this. You want this more than anything. You're gonna come over and over to this, jerking off to the thought of my giant dick inside you. You are gonna give yourself to me every day. You're coming with me when I leave. You don't need anything but what I give you. And boy, am I gonna give it to you! Swear your obedience!"

"I'll obey you always!" shouts the mechanic, the globes of his ass tensing as he grips the cock within him with his boypussy. "I love you!"

"Yes, boy, you do. Tell me boy, are you a faggot?"

"I am now!" he screams. It's true, he's never even looked at another man with lust but this is the best sex of his life and he knows he's in over his head. "I'm your faggot, Sir!"

Pierce smiles as he fucks the boy harder, gripping his body and smashing his giant cock in and out of him. "Yes, boy. You are. You belong to me, don't you?"

"Yes, Sir! I'm completely yours!!" screams the mechanic as he comes for a fourth time. 

"Good boy!" exclaims Pierce as he begins to shoot his load, pumping his massive uncut cock into his new submissive. He fills the boy up with come, dumping his insanely copious load of jism into the mechanic's insides and feeling up the boy's back. They continue to fuck as Pierce continues to come, savoring the sensations for several minutes until the mechanic could swear he's not a whole person anymore, but a part of his Master, only whole when they're together, feeling like one person as he's used and comedumped. 

When it's finally over, Pierce says, "Keep that load in you all day. Fix my fucking car and when you're done, get in the backseat. You're coming with me, erm… what's your name, boy?"

"Dick. Dick Habib." 

Officer Pierce laughs at the irony of his name and spits on the mechanic's face. "You belong to me, Dick."

"Yes, Sir," says Dick as he starts to glow. The cube is hot and cold at the same time in Pierce's pocket and Pierce pulls out the artifact to watch it transform his new boy. 

An oily wife beater and oily ripped jeans with an exposed ass adorn the tan-skinned house he tries and fails to scratch off the new tattoos on him. They look like prison tats, but each one is seductive. The letters across the knuckles say "DADS SLUT" and the full body portrait on his arm is a muscular hunk with a giant pierced cock. Finally, the tattoo on his neck is formed, a BP+DH in calligraphy. 

The boy is terrified, but Officer Pierce rectifies this situation by turning him around and shoving into his come-drenched asshole anew, fucking his prize without remorse.

Once more, Pierce asks, "What's your name, boy?"

" ** _Carburator!_** " answers the newest Guardian.

Finally sated after four more rounds, Pierce lets his new boytoy get to work on the car and takes Felix to the air conditioned bathroom to suck his piss and jizz for a few hours while their car is fixed. To Felix's disappointment, it doesn't take Carburator any time at all to fix the car, his new powers making the process easy and fast. He can telekinetically examine, move, assemble and disassemble any machine or device with encyclopedic knowledge and surprising precision. While Diesel can operate any vehicle with his mind, even multiple vehicles at once, he can't fix them with his mind. Carburator can, and with his skills and perfect ass, he makes a wonderful addition to the Guardians.


End file.
